Reunion?
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Sonya didn't know what she was doing, standing in front of Johnny's house in the middle of the night. She kept telling herself it was just to see her daughter, and it was...wasn't it? ONESHOT Cageblade, hinted Tacassie


Sonya didn't know what she was doing, standing in front of Johnny's house in the middle of the night. She kept telling herself it was just to see her daughter, and it _was_...wasn't it?

The door opened and Cassie stood there, wearing the army type pajama Sonya gave her. She had her blond hair out of its usual bun as she rubbed her eye sleepily. "General Blade," she greeted.

Sonya smiled a little as her daughter did a double take on who was standing in front of her. "Mom? What are you doing here so late?"

The woman played with the long braid in her hair. "I was worried, you _did_ just fight Shinnok a few hours ago."

Cassie narrowed her eyes, her mother only played with her hair whenever she was nervous...or lying. The lieutenant opened the door wider for Sonya to walk in as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Want something to drink? Coffee? Water? Soda...Beer?" She joked. Sonya rolled her eyes, she was just like her father. "Water is fine."

Cassie got a bottle of water and a beer out of the fridge, at the disapproving look of her mother, she rolled her eyes and grabbed a can of soda instead. "There, happy?" She said as she popped it open.

"If you're wondering where dad is, he had an appointment with his manager. He should be back anytime now..." She trailed off, keeping a close eye on her mother.

She didn't get much, Sonya was trained to be emotionless, she _did_ see something flash in her eyes though.

"Nice pajamas," Sonya said, a smirk on her face.

Automatically, Cassie glanced down at herself, smiling a little when she saw which pajamas she was wearing. Normally she'd just walk around in shorts and a tank top, but seeing as Johnny sometimes had male co-workers over, he didn't really like the thought of them seeing his daughter like that.

For once in her life, Cassie didn't argue.

The two women talked and smiled, Sonya even French braided her daughters hair. Cassie was practically beaming, it had been a long time they talked or had fun like this. Although her face turned as red as a tomato when her mother mentioned Takeda.

The woman just smirked and waited as Cassie stuttered for an answer.

She got saved when the door opened and Johnny entered, he seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone. But he still shouted 'Cass! I'm home!' When he saw her bedroom door open.

That's how he always knew if she was awake or not, she had this weird habit of always leaving her door open, except for when she went to sleep.

Cassie took a sip of her soda to hide her smile when she saw Sonya tense the moment she heard Johnny's voice. "In the kitchen!" The lieutenant called.

She was _so_ telling the team about this tomorrow.

The two women stayed completely silent as they heard Johnny take off his jacket and shoes in the hall, still arguing on the phone.

"Chris! I'm telling you! We shouldn't do another Ninja Mime or Every Dog Has Its Days! Ninja Mime has too many sequels already! And no one will watch another movie about an agent and his dog! People are watching Cats vs. Dogs now!"

The arguing continued as he walked into the kitchen, the phone almost dropped though when he saw his ex-wife sitting on a chair with his daughter sitting on the ground with a pillow, smiling as Sonya French braided her hair.

"Hey dad!" Cassie waved, as if nothing was wrong.

"...I'll call you back later." He muttered into the phone before hanging up.

"Please don't let Chris do another Ninja Mime, that movie was horrible! Why not another Dragon Fist?" Cassie pleaded.

Johnny smiled as he took his trademark sunglasses off. "You only want another Dragon Fist because that was your favorite movie when you were younger."

Before Cassie could protest, Sonya spoke up, surprising both Cages. "He's right, you always used to whine about watching Dragon Fist whenever the three of us had a movie night. Hell, even _Jax_ called me about it! You always wanted to watch it whenever you had a sleepover with Jacqui. As for Ninja Mime...it really is horrible, it's about a _Mime,_ that is also a _Ninja."_ She finished the braid and took the hair tie from Cassie to make sure the braid didn't loosen.

She kept a straight face through it all, acting as if all of that was planned. But it wasn't, Sonya was just rambling, not knowing what to say.

"I thought you liked that movie!" Johnny complained after he got out of his shock.

"You did?" Cassie asked, tilting her head up. Sonya smiled and shook her head. "No, I lied to him. I had to pretend I liked _one_ of his movies, or else he'd make me watch all of them _just_ so I could pick a favorite. Now get up off the ground, you shouldn't be sitting on a pillow too long."

Johnny stayed silent and could only mumble "You and your superstition," because she was right. He would make her watch all the movies if she didn't have a favorite.

Cassie got off the ground and went to the trashcan to throw it away, at the same time placing her phone on the counter, behind the collection of soap. (Why her father didn't just put one on the counter and the others in the cabinet, she didn't know, but it came in handy now.) She pressed record and turned around, faking a yawn.

"I think I'm going to bed, fighting the Maleficent wannabe really tired me out and I still need to fight Takeda tomorrow."

"Trouble in paradise?" Johnny commented as Sonya hid her smile.

Cassie blushed. "What? No! It's just that I fought Jacqui and Kung Jin already and I still need to fight Takeda! I don't even know why you're asking because you're the one who said that we need to know each others fighting styles! Everything is going fine! Not that we-uhmm, fuck..."

Johnny snickered as his daughter stood there, bright red. The normally sharped tongued girl was speechless for once.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, whenever Jax made a comment about us you didn't even talk. You were the first one out the door." Sonya commented, giving Cassie a wink as both of them watched Johnny struggle for an answer.

Cassie hugged her mother tightly and gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she went up the stairs to go to bed.

Johnny sighed. "Look Sonya-"

The general held her finger to her lips and got up. She pushed the bottles of soap away, deciding not to comment on it as she took her daughter's phone and pressed the stop recording button. "Now you can talk."

"I wonder where she learnt that trick from..." he muttered, giving Sonya a pointed look.

She shrugged.

Johnny sighed and rubbed his eyes, allowing Sonya to see a painful looking bruise on his stomach when his shirt riled up. She immediately rushed his way. "What was that?! I thought Raiden healed you!" She hissed, eyes wide.

Resisting the urge to make a comment about her being worried, Johnny looked away a bit sheepishly. "He did...this bruise isn't from Shinnok."

Sonya blinked. "That happened _today,_ how the hell did you manage to get in a fight in just a couple of hours?"

"...I'm Johnny Cage?" He answered. Sonya rolled her eyes. "Got that right, only _you_ are able to pull something like this off," she muttered as he smiled sheepishly.

"Shirt off?"

"Wait, what?" His head turned around so fast he nearly gave himself a whiplash.

"I said shirt off."

"What did Cassie give you to drink?"

Sonya rolled her eyes. "It was just regular water, she didn't spike it. Now will you take your shirt off so I can look at the bruise?"

Johnny hesitated, but eventually took his shirt off. He was sure that Sonya would do it if he didn't, she was already starting to get impatient.

Sonya frowned as she looked at the bruise. Her eyes widened when she saw the dried blood on it. "Are you kidding? This better be the other guys blood, Cage!" She hissed.

"The guy may...have had a knife on him..."

Sonya cursed and grabbed a towel, wetting it slightly before wringing all of the water out. "What the hell did you do? This looks really bad," she muttered, pushing him to sit down on the chair.

"You should've seen the other guy," he replied. Wincing slightly as the damp cloth touched the wound.

She didn't apologize, he deserved it for being careless and getting into a fight _right_ after a Thunder God had to heal him from fatal wounds.

Still, she was gentle.

Sonya carefully cleaned the dried blood with the towel before grabbing the bandages and the bottle to clean the wound.

"Okay, Johnny, this is going to hurt and I don't feel like chasing you around the house so please sit still." Johnny rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He only ran away from her once!...twice...alright six times!

He hissed as it made contact with the still fresh wound, Sonya paused, but kept going after a second. It needed to be done or else the wound would get infected and if she stopped every time he made a sound, they'd never get it done.

She wrapped the bandages around his waist as she finished cleaning the wound.

"Cassie and I are going to watch a movie tomorrow night, want to come with?" He blurted suddenly, making Sonya freeze in her actions.

"I.." she looked up, almost melting at his hopeful look, _almost._ "Have important appointments tomorrow..."

His face fell and she sighed. "But I guess I could push that aside..."

Johnny's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

Cassie's face was as red as a tomato when she played the 'video' to the team, completely forgetting how her parents mentioned Takeda. She should've known her mother would find the phone and stop the recording.

"They know I have a crush on you?" Takeda blurted.

"Wait, you have a crush on her?!" Kung Jin asked while Jacqui grinned a slapped a still blushing Cassie on the back.

Takeda's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "Real smooth, Takeda." He muttered.


End file.
